Undone
by chunkymonkey0313
Summary: Hermione is back for her Seventh Year at Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy was pardoned of all crimes but the boy she meets this year isn't the Draco she has known all of these years. He is broken and Hermione wants to fix him. Rated M. DM/HG. Read and Review!


**Summary:** The war is over, Voldemort has been defeated and Hogwarts is scheduled to re-open in three months. Hermione Granger moved back into her home, but her parents are still missing in Australia. After the final battle was over, Hermione told Ron she needed time to herself and told him she would see him back at Hogwarts for their 7th year. Draco Malfoy was pardoned of all his crimes, proving that his father had forced him into the Dark Lord's service. The Draco Malfoy that Hermione sees back at Hogwarts is not the same boy she has known all these years, he is quiet and afraid. He is broken and for some reason, Hermione wants to fix him.

**Author's Note: **I'm going to make this story a little angsty. Draco might be a little OOC. Okay, a lot OOC. I would love it if you reviewed and let me know what you think of my story! :)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**  
It's all the wonderful work of JK Rowling :)

_{ And_ _I've finally found the one that makes me come undone… }_

Undone  
Chapter One

**June 6, 1998**

Hermione Granger sighed as she opened the front door to her parent's house and pushed her way inside, depositing her grocery bags on the counter top. She began to take the groceries out of the bags and place them on the counter. It was a mundane task, putting away groceries, but the normality of it calmed her nerves. It would have been so much easier for her to wave her wand and have the groceries put themselves away, but after the war, magic made her jittery. The devastation in the aftermath of the war was incredible. So many people had died and so many people were scarred, both mentally and physically. Hermione unconsciously rubbed the scar on her arm, feeling the raised flesh and shivering. It seemed so long that she was there at Malfoy Manor but the wound was fresh. She had gone to St. Mungo's and they tried everything to get rid of the scarred flesh, but whatever dark magic Bellatrix had used made it impossible. Hermione was forever branded.

"Hermione, where are you?"

She was brought out of her thoughts by Harry's voice coming from the living room and she hurried towards her fireplace, where Harry Potter was standing behind the grate. Hermione giggled softly at her best friend's expression of helplessness and she removed the grate so he could walk into her living room. He brushed himself off before he pulled the bushy haired girl into a tight hug. She returned the hug just as tightly. They had become closer during their time on the run after Ron had left and had developed a brother/sister sort of relationship.

"Harry! I've missed you!" Hermione chirped, pulling away from him.

Chuckling slightly, Harry pulled lightly on Hermione's curls, "It's only been a week Moine."

"Yes, well after everything we've been through, a week is a long time," Hermione huffed.

"I know," Harry shook his head, his eyes still smiling, "I came in to check on you. Are the enchantments around your house holding up?"

"Yes, Harry, they're fine. Brightest Witch of our age, remember?" She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Harry for doubting her spell work.

"Someone is testy today," Harry teased.

Hermione's glare only intensified and Harry laughed, following Hermione out of the living room when she turned on her heel and headed towards the kitchen. She continued to put away her groceries and Harry watched her. He knew why she did it the muggle way and didn't use magic. She had told him once, right after the final battle that she had never thought she would be using magic to hurt people, even if they were bad. It made Harry feel guilty for pulling her into the whole situation, even though it wasn't really his fault. She had been so innocent before, but then again, so had he. The war had changed all of them in ways Harry would never really understand and he was glad it was almost over. They were going back to Hogwarts in a few months and after he graduated, he would start his auror training and he would make sure nothing like Voldemort ever happened again.

"Harry?"

Harry looked up at Hermione, who was staring at him curiously, "Hmm?"

"I asked you how everyone was," Hermione repeated.

By 'everyone' Harry knew she meant the Weasleys, "Ron is sulking, Ginny is okay, still mourning. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are trying hard not to let their grief show. Percy, Bill and Charlie aren't around much and George is quiet. It's unnerving really."

"He lost Fred only a month ago, Harry," Hermione chided, "He literally lost his other half."

Harry frowned, "I know, but it's still strange to see him so quiet and without a smile. I miss his jokes."

"I don't think he'll ever be the same, Harry," Hermione said quietly.

"Will any of us really be?" Harry asked, sighing.

"No, I don't think we will," Hermione rubbed her scar again.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Harry stood, "I'm going to head back to the burrow, you should come visit. I know Mrs. Weasley would love to have you."

"I will soon, I promise," Hermione managed a small smile.

Harry hugged her again before she led him back to the living room. He kissed Hermione chastely on the forehead and grabbed a handful of floo powder, throwing it into the flames. He smiled at Hermione before stepping into the fireplace and calling out the burrow as his destination. In a swirl of green flames, Harry was gone and Hermione was left alone again. She didn't mind it much, there weren't any reminders here. She could turn the TV on, go up to her room and curl up in her bed with a book. She could pretend that her parents were downstairs drinking tea while watching the news and that the war never happened. She could try to forget about the war, try to forget about her missing parents, try to forget about the lives that had been lost, but she was only fooling herself. She could never really forget.

_{ Undone_ _}_

**September 1, 1998**

Hermione took a deep breath as she stepped onto the Hogwarts express behind Harry. It had been so long since she had been on this train, it was so surreal. Almost as if the war had never happened. Of course, she couldn't really think that. It was obvious by everyone's somber expression, the quietness of the train. It didn't help that she didn't have her parents wishing her a safe trip and a good school year. She missed their smiling faces and she didn't know if she would ever be able to find them. She followed Harry into an empty compartment on the train and they were soon joined by Ginny, Luna, Ron and Neville. Things were awkward between her and Ron. She didn't think she could handle a relationship right now, her mind was too messed up. She loved him, yes, but the month after the war just wasn't how she wanted it to be and Ron only irritated her.

"Are you excited about your seventh year, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"I suppose so," Hermione said thoughtfully, "I am glad that Professor McGonagall gave us a chance to finish school."

"How could she not?" Neville laughed nervously, "I mean, you guys did defeat the Dark Lord."

"You helped, too, Neville," Luna said in her dreamy voice as she smiled at her boyfriend, "Are you glad you're the Head Girl, Hermione?"

"Oh, yes," Hermione grinned, "I want to do some things differently this year."

"I wonder who the Head Boy is," Harry mused.

Hermione stood and grabbed her bag, "I'm about to find out! I'll see you guys at the feast."

Her friends all wished her luck as she walked out of the compartment and towards the head of the train. The Head Boy and Girl were supposed to meet first before the Prefects joined them. She would have thought that Harry would have been made Head Boy, it would have made sense, but she supposed McGonagall had her reasons for choosing someone different. Hermione pushed open the door to the front compartment and gaped at the boy sleeping on the bench. Did he know this compartment was for the Heads? She wanted to wake him up, but was stunned by his appearance. His white blonde hair was disheveled and his skin seemed paler than normal. There were dark circles under his eyes and his cheek bones were more pronounced as if he lost weight. She closed the compartment door quietly behind her and poked his shoulder.

"Malfoy?" she whispered.

His eyes shot open and she found herself staring into his alarmed steel grey orbs. She gasped and took a step back. He said nothing as his eyes took in the compartment before landing back on her face. His gaze became slightly tortured as he searched her eyes. For what, she didn't know, but she was frozen under his captivating eyes. After what seemed like hours, Hermione tore her gaze from his and he cleared his throat, running a hand through his hair, making it stand up more than it was before.

"You know this is the Head carriage, don't you?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," was his only reply.

"So why are you here?" Hermione pressed.

"Because I'm Head Boy," Draco said softly, "And of course, you're Head Girl, right?"

Hermione could only nod. Draco Malfoy was Head Boy? Oh, Harry and Ron were going to freak out. Well, at least Ron was. Harry was the one who stuck up from Malfoy at his hearing, so she didn't think Harry was going to be as rash as Ron. Ron was always rash. Why was she not freaking out as much as she should be? This was _Draco Malfoy. _Her childhood nemesis. The boy who tortured her and called her names. The boy who stood by and watched as she was literally _tortured _by his aunt. Unconsciously, Hermione rubbed her scar again and watched as Draco's eyes glanced towards her arm. There was that tortured gaze again.

"Granger?"

"Hmm?" Hermione looked up at Draco.

"I'm sorry, about what my Aunt did and for everything I've put you through," his voice was so quiet Hermione almost didn't hear him.

"Can we not talk about it? Please?" Hermione's voice shook.

Draco nodded, "Since we're going to be spending a lot of time together this year, how about a truce?"

"A truce?" Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"Yes," Draco said, "This year would go a lot smoother if we weren't at each other's throats."

"What's the catch?" Hermione asked.

"There's no catch, Granger," Draco said, "I'm trying to be a better person."

Hermione didn't have a chance to reply because Professor McGonagall walked into the compartment to introduce them to all the Prefects and talk to them about all the duties that they would be taking over. Hermione listened intently, but sometimes she could feel Draco's eyes on her. It made her feel… odd. She wasn't sure if it was creepy or if she enjoyed the attention he gave her. She was just confused. After a little while, the Prefects all followed McGonagall out of the compartment and they were left alone again. They spent a little bit of time in silence before they started their rounds. They had pulled into the station at Hogwarts before Hermione knew it was time. She stayed behind with Draco, making sure everyone got off of the train. Harry gave her a questioning look before he left the train and pushed Ron ahead of him, who looked like he was about to rip Draco's throat out.

"Seems like Weasley isn't too happy with me being Head Boy," Draco mused.

"I didn't expect him to be," Hermione said, "Let's head up to the castle."

They rode in the last carriage up to the castle in silence. Hermione was still a little shocked at McGonagall's choice in Head Boy. True, Draco had the best grades in school besides herself, but he was a Death Eater. He tried to kill Dumbledore. Why would McGonagall make him Head Boy? Even letting him back into Hogwarts didn't seem like a good idea, but Hermione trusted the Headmistress and wouldn't question her decisions. There was a reason Draco was chosen and Hermione was going to figure out what that reason was. The feast passed by in a blur. Hermione didn't remember much of what was said or what happened. She was too preoccupied. After she was sure all the prefects were showing the first years to the dormitories, Hermione met Draco and McGonagall in the entrance hall.

McGonagall smiled at Hermione, "Follow me and I'll show you where you will be staying this year."

"We aren't staying with our respective houses?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"No, Miss Granger," McGonagall said, "We are trying something new this year."

Hermione looked over at Draco who only shrugged his shoulders and followed after the Headmistress. Intrigued, Hermione hurried after them. McGonagall lead them into one of the new wings that was built after the War and stopped in front of a portrait of a little girl and a little boy holding hands in a field of flowers. They smiled brightly and the portrait swung open revealing a cozy common room. There was a roaring fireplace and a cream colored three piece sectional in front of an oak coffee table. There was a bookshelf filled with books on the back wall, another doorway leading into a kitchen and two stairwells on opposite sides of the room.

"It's late, you can look around more in the morning," McGonagall said, "The Portrait only opens for myself and the two of you. Each stairwell leads to an empty room and a bathroom. You can decorate your rooms however you would like. Just think what you want and it will appear. The stairs aren't enchanted so you can speak to each other whenever you need to."

"This is amazing, Professor!" Hermione squealed and turned to Draco, "Do you care?"

Draco shook his head and Hermione dashed up the stairs closest to the bookshelf. She pushed open the door to her room and found that the only things in the room were all of her things. She was exhausted and didn't want to put too much into her room so she just closed her eyes and thought about her bed back home. When she opened her eyes, her bed was pushed up against the window, just like it was back home. With a sigh, she changed into pajamas and climbed into bed, falling asleep before her head even hit the pillow.

_{ And_ _I've finally found the one that makes me come undone… }_

**Author's Note: **Here is chapter one! I know there isn't much angst yet, but it will come. This was only the first chapter! So leave me a review and let me know what you think! :D


End file.
